Dreams being dreams
by fieryflight
Summary: Neji is hospitalized after the mission to retrieve Sasuke. During his deep slumber Tenten visits and contemplates on how the situation has affected her.oneshot. NejiTen


Summary: Neji is hospitalized after the mission to retrieve Sasuke. During his deep slumber Tenten visits and contemplates on how the situation has affected her.

_"thoughts"_

Disclaimer: me no own anything ok (wails)

_

* * *

_

**

Dreams Being Dreams

**

It is late at night as Tenten made her way to the hospital. Using stealth she avoids the hospital staff and sneaks her way to the room Neji is warded. Due to his serious condition he was warded in a single patient room in order for him to get his rest and not be disturbed. However that didn't stop Tenten. She was too worried and needed to see how her teammate was doing.

Quietly Tenten opens the door slides in and promptly closed the door. Eyes closed in relief she lets out a breath she has been holding in.

"_Phew. I made it without getting caught."_

Opening her eyes she scans the room. The room is dark void of light except for the dim moonlight shining through the window next to the bed. The room is quite small and bare. The only furniture around are a bed the hospital curtains a small table beside the bed a couple of chairs and a closet at the side of the room. Silently she takes small nervous steps towards the bed to see the occupant of the room. On the bed lies the only other person in the room taking slow deep breaths signifying that he is asleep. The pale moonlight coming through the windows shines on him.

At the sight of Neji, Tenten covers her mouth to stifle a gasp. Neji was injured badly as she has heard. Even though Neji was covered with a blanket she could see that from the little bit of his uncovered chest that he was bandaged. With the moon light shining on Neji she could see that Neji was looking very pale and sickly. His facial features are slightly twisted with the discomfort that he was experiencing. Rooted at her position Tenten could feel tears threatening to burst out. The sight of Neji looking so weak and helpless wretched her heart. In this state of sadness Tenten instinctively went to his side and reached out to touch him, to feel him, to comfort him, to make sure he is alright. Her hand went out and pushed back strands of hair that was slightly covering his face to join the rest of his untied hair fanned out on the bed. She cupped the side of his face and with that Neji's face relaxed into her hand. At the contact of his face Tenten's eyes widen in disbelief.

"_what the hell are you doing? What if he wakes up to this display of affection! It is inappropriate!"_

"_I don't give a shit any more! He almost died on his last mission!"_

"_Well if that is the case might as well give him a kiss with he is still out of it!"_

Heat crept up to her cheeks with the last thought of stealing a kiss from Neji. She shook her head to silence the voices. She couldn't go that far. No, not right. Not when she doesn't know what Neji's feels for her. With much reluctance Tenten removed her hand from Neji's face. She made her way around his bed to the window. Looking out the window the scenery was so calm and serene. No was around. Out the window stretched out you could see rows of trees with leaves dancing in the wind. The moon shining down and the stars brightly lit. The world seems so carefree at this point. Comparing that and the look on Neji's face when she just came into the room she tried her best to hold back her tears. The effort was in vain. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Neji would laugh at me if he sees me like this," she said to no one in particular wiping at her tears. However the more she tries to wipe them away the more tears escapes her eyes.

"He would say that I am weak crying like this," she continued thinking out loud. Tears just poured out with every word she said. She just lets the tears flow and grips the windowsill in despair.

"How can I not cry seeing you like this Neji? When it hurts so bad seeing you lay down on that bed looking like that?"

"Did you know I was so worried when you left? I know that you are strong but anything could have happened. What if…. What if you had died?" With that thought Tenten's body shudders racked with emotions. Tears continue run fiercely down her cheeks. After letting the emotions run for awhile Tenten starts to calm down again. In a soft quiet voice she continues with her thoughts.

"I don't think you know how much I care for you. Even though are sleeping right now and you can't hear this but I just want to let it out. I'm tired of hiding it from you. When you wake up I'm.. I'm going to tell you how I….I…. feel about you."

" I have always been drawn to you. Ever since we became teammates. Even though you can be cold there is something that attracts me." Tenten blushes heavily at the admission.

"I can't say that I love you. I don't know what love is but I would like the chance to explore what love is…. with you." Tenten turned around and faced Neji once again. There he was still sleeping. At least this time round his face is calm. Tenten sighed, for seeing him like this reminds her of a certain dream.

"I had this dream once," she begins once again. " a few months after we were put together in a team. In that dream we had just finished training. We were lying down on the ground exhausted. I took a peek at you. You looked just like the way you now. Minus the bandages of course," she chuckled.

"Your eyes were closed, just like now, with that calm look on your face. Then you just turned towards me and open your eyes. Our eyes were locked on to each other for what felt like an eternity. Bit by bit we got closer and our lips met. It felt so real so wonderful that I didn't want to wake up. After all its just a dream and wake up I did," she said softly. Another lone tear escapes her eyes. Not being able to look at Neji she once again looked out the window. She sighed.

"Ever since that night, every time I looked at you. You remind me of that dream. At first it was the possibility of finding out but as time pass us by looking at you reminds me that sometimes dreams are what they are meant… to be…. just….. dreams…" Tenten struggled to get out. Slowly, more tears escape her eyes as she accepts what she just said and what it means for her.

"You are starting to sound like me," said a voice. Hearing the voice Tenten stiffened. For a long minute it was silent. Nothing in the room stirred. After gathering all the courage she could muster Tenten willed herself to turn around. Her eyes widen in disbelief seeing Neji awake and staring right at her.

"How.. how…long.. have.."

"How long have I been awake?" Neji interrupted. Nervously Tenten gives a nod.

"Since the time your hand left my face," answered Neji calmly. Tenten sucks in a deep breath at hearing this.

"You heard everything?" Tenten asked fearful of the obvious answer. Neji nods.

"I… I…" stammered Tenten.

"Tenten.." Neji interrupted once more.

"Yes?"

"Come over here," Neji requested. Tenten was lost. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. Everything is going to change now. It doesn't help that Neji sounds uncharacteristically polite. Sure she wanted to let him know but not like this, ranting away only to find out that he was awake the whole time. She wanted to be ready for any possible outcome.

"Tenten.. please," Neji requested once more seeing her hesitation. He sounds very close to pleading. Something bad is definitely going to happen. Neji never pleads. He never even comes remotely close to sounding like he pleads. Tenten reluctantly takes a step forward. Everything about her thoughts her emotions and her body seem to scream for her to run away. However she took another step and another and another. Soon she finds herself standing right next to Neji. She feels almost naked wrapped only with her courage to face him and the outcome that awaits.

"Please sit Tenten," requested Neji softly. Taking a deep breath she sits on bed getting even closer to Neji. She shuts her eyes trying to hold back her tears. She can feel Neji shifting on the bed and the next thing she knows Neji was holding her hand. She couldn't take it anymore. The tears burst out once more and she squeezed Neji hand for comfort. Neji reached out with his free arm to pull her down to lie down next to him with her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her lightly.

"Neji… do.. it… already…." Tenten uttered to his chest in midst of her crying. "It.. is… hard… enough… al.. already.. if.. you.. are going… to… reject.. me… you don't.. have… to.. be nice.. to me… just do.. it." she choked out and another wave of tears pours out. Neji strokes Tenten's back gently.

"During my fight with Naruto, he displayed to me that fate isn't predestined. That with courage and determination one can overcome the fate that has been handed to them. That is a new perspective that I learnt to view that I never thought possible. Today I'm seeing another example of that lesson," Neji said feeling nostalgic. Tenten straightened up breaking physical contact with Neji.

"Neji…" she started to say. Neji raised his hand show that he still has more to say.

"You took a step of courage to attempt to change a dream you had to a reality you wanted. I respect and admire you for that," he continued. Tenten looks at Neji with a sad fallen look.

"but?" Tenten asked in a whisper. Neji suddenly burst out in laughter. Tenten's eyes widen with an incredulous expression at Neji's uncharacteristic reaction. It takes awhile for Neji to recover. He stares deeply at Tenten.

"I myself do not know what love is BUT I am willing to explore that with you," Neji simply said with a rare genuine smile on his face. Tenten's eyes floods with tears waiting to burst out at hearing those words.

Neji doesn't give it a chance. He reaches up and locks his fingers behind Tenten's neck and gently pulls her down for their lips to meet. Eyes closed sharing their first kiss they embark on their journey of exploration on the possibilities of love and what it could bring them.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. scenario not much different from what's already out there but i hope the dialogue made the difference. review! let me know what you think even if you think its crappy justify it so i can learn. 


End file.
